When Mars Meets Earth
by Issei
Summary: (non-yaoi)(ongoing)What happens when a martian comes visit earth...read to find out... This fic is a round robin between JEM and myself...r&r are welcome!!
1. Prolouge

Title: When Mars Meets Earth  
  
Author: Issei & Jem  
  
Genre: NON-YAOI, AU  
  
Coupling: None  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Parts: 0/?  
  
Warning: Grammar mistakes and spelling errors.  
  
A little OOC maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the SD boys. But we do own the  
  
space shuttle ^^  
  
1 Words in * * is action  
  
2 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
3 Prologue  
  
[Year 2500, Shohoku High School]  
  
Teacher: School, the school is organising s field trip to mars for the study of the planet this weekend. Pupils that are interested please sign up on the notice board outside the staff room.  
  
At that instant, the bell rang, drowning the loud chattering of the excited pupils.  
  
Ryota: Space study! That is interesting! Ayako lets go together?  
  
Ayako: Just you and me?  
  
Ryota: *blushes* Do you mind  
  
Ayako: I thought it would be great to get everyone from the basketball team to join in. We can build up team spirit this way.  
  
Ryota: The whole team?  
  
Ayako: Yes. Is there a problem?  
  
Ryota: No, of course not!  
  
  
  
With that, the weekend approached the basketball team players quickly. Soon the day for the field trip arrived.  
  
[Car park of school]  
  
Teacher: Ayako?  
  
Ayako: Yes!  
  
Teacher: Ryota?  
  
Ryota: Here!  
  
Teacher: Akagi?  
  
Akagi: Here!  
  
Teacher: Kogure?  
  
Kogure: Here.  
  
Teacher: Mitsui?  
  
Mitsui: Yah!  
  
Teacher: Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
Teacher: Rukawa? Kaeda Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
Ayako: Teacher he is here, he is there. *Points to a sleeping Rukawa*  
  
The teacher looked disapprovingly at the sleeping raven hair boy and shook his head. The teacher continues calling the names of some other basketball team members and students.  
  
Teacher: Ok all of you are here, now board the bus quietly, we are about to leave for he space station.  
  
The student s rushed for the bus excitedly and was chatting non-stop.  
  
Akagi: Let's find a place to sit.  
  
Ayako: Rukawa?  
  
Ayako feeling pissed off by the sleeping Rukawa invited Mr paper fan out from her bag and "whack", Rukawa stirred slightly and realised that he had been awaken.  
  
Rukawa: No one wakes me in my sleep.  
  
He sent a flying punch out but everyone had already expected such a reaction had managed to avoid the fatal blow. With all the fuss over, the basketball team members boarded the bus and was on their way to a trip out of this world.  
  
  
  
[On the bus]  
  
Ryota: Hey anyone did any research on Mars?  
  
Mitsui gave Ryota a strange look.  
  
Mitsui: When did you become so interested in Space or mars? I thought it was for some other reasons that this trip was planned.  
  
Ryota: Just curious. *blushes*  
  
(er. hope you get what I mean here)  
  
Kogure: Mitsui, don't be mean, well I did some research, here; I even brought the book along. *Holding a book The Planet Mars*  
  
Kogure continues in a helpful and cheery tone about mars.  
  
Kogure: Mars is the forth planet in the solar system and is our nearest neighbour. there is currently no life forms found on mars.  
  
Mitsui: Oh gosh, give us a break. Kogure sensei! *Commented playfully*  
  
Kogure: Well, here is the book, anyone wants to read come get it from me. and here is a very beautiful picture of mars.anyone interested?  
  
Words are a curse to the basketball team but not pictures, curious about what is awaiting them in Mars; the gang seized the chance to catch a glimpse of the planet.  
  
Not long after the grabbing and snatching of the mar picture had creased, they arrived at the space station.  
  
[Space station]  
  
Officer at space station: Welcome to the space station! You are a very privileged barge of students to be here today, you will be going on a field trip to mars one of the first few fieldtrips we organize for students. Before the actual journey begin, it is necessary to train all of you about movement in a space ship and how to move in a gravity-defying place. If you all would, please follow me this way.  
  
After the officer had given an introductory speech, the students when through a series of training and it made them turned out to be rather professional "astronauts". With all the newly acquired knowledge in mine, the excited, nervous, anxious, bored, sleepy students were finally counting down to the moment when they were to board the space shuttle.  
  
Officer: OK, you all may boarded the space shuttle, due to the large numbers of you, we will have 2 space shuttle to cater to all of. So can all of you split up into two groups.  
  
Slowly the mass of student split into two distinct groups. Of course, the basketball team stuck together, that was the aim of the trip after all. After which, they were being led into the separate space shuttles.  
  
[Inside the space shuttle]  
  
Ayako: this is so cool, look at all the equipments!  
  
Mitsui: *stares in wide amazement*  
  
Ryota: yah, is this for real  
  
Akagi: glad I came!  
  
Kogure: I agree totally!  
  
Rukawa. *sleeping soundly, unaware of the surrounding*  
  
Officer: Please get onto a seat and fasten your seat belts we will be off soon and I will be the captain of the shuttle, Gary. *Smiles* Sit tight, we will be off soon!  
  
The gang took their seats in the spacious shuttle and settle down, each of them feeling that tinge of nervous but as usually, only one person appeared unaffected, yes, Rukawa, he snuggled against the soft cushion seat and continued his sleep. They exchanged nervous smiles and encouragement as the shuttle begin the countdown.  
  
Space shuttle: 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.0.  
  
The space shuttle soared into the clear blue sky with a loud roar and they are on their way towards an unexpected visit on mar.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 1

[Year 2500, Shohoku High School]  
  
Teacher: School, the school is organising s field trip to mars for the study of the planet this weekend. Pupils that are interested please sign up on the notice board outside the staff room.  
  
At that instant, the bell rang, drowning the loud chattering of the excited pupils.  
  
Ryota: Space study! That is interesting! Ayako lets go together?  
  
Ayako: Just you and me?  
  
Ryota: *blushes* Do you mind  
  
Ayako: I thought it would be great to get everyone from the basketball team to join in. We can build up team spirit this way.  
  
Ryota: The whole team?  
  
Ayako: Yes. Is there a problem?  
  
Ryota: No, of course not!  
  
  
  
With that, the weekend approached the basketball team players quickly. Soon the day for the field trip arrived.  
  
[Car park of school]  
  
Teacher: Ayako?  
  
Ayako: Yes!  
  
Teacher: Ryota?  
  
Ryota: Here!  
  
Teacher: Akagi?  
  
Akagi: Here!  
  
Teacher: Kogure?  
  
Kogure: Here.  
  
Teacher: Mitsui?  
  
Mitsui: Yah!  
  
Teacher: Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
Teacher: Rukawa? Kaeda Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
Ayako: Teacher he is here, he is there. *Points to a sleeping Rukawa*  
  
The teacher looked disapprovingly at the sleeping raven hair boy and shook his head. The teacher continues calling the names of some other basketball team members and students.  
  
Teacher: Ok all of you are here, now board the bus quietly, we are about to leave for he space station.  
  
The student s rushed for the bus excitedly and was chatting non-stop.  
  
Akagi: Let's find a place to sit.  
  
Ayako: Rukawa?  
  
Ayako feeling pissed off by the sleeping Rukawa invited Mr paper fan out from her bag and "whack", Rukawa stirred slightly and realised that he had been awaken.  
  
Rukawa: No one wakes me in my sleep.  
  
He sent a flying punch out but everyone had already expected such a reaction had managed to avoid the fatal blow. With all the fuss over, the basketball team members boarded the bus and was on their way to a trip out of this world.  
  
  
  
[On the bus]  
  
Ryota: Hey anyone did any research on Mars?  
  
Mitsui gave Ryota a strange look.  
  
Mitsui: When did you become so interested in Space or mars? I thought it was for some other reasons that this trip was planned.  
  
Ryota: Just curious. *blushes*  
  
(er. hope you get what I mean here)  
  
Kogure: Mitsui, don't be mean, well I did some research, here; I even brought the book along. *Holding a book The Planet Mars*  
  
Kogure continues in a helpful and cheery tone about mars.  
  
Kogure: Mars is the forth planet in the solar system and is our nearest neighbour. there is currently no life forms found on mars.  
  
Mitsui: Oh gosh, give us a break. Kogure sensei! *Commented playfully*  
  
Kogure: Well, here is the book, anyone wants to read come get it from me. and here is a very beautiful picture of mars.anyone interested?  
  
Words are a curse to the basketball team but not pictures, curious about what is awaiting them in Mars; the gang seized the chance to catch a glimpse of the planet.  
  
Not long after the grabbing and snatching of the mar picture had creased, they arrived at the space station.  
  
[Space station]  
  
Officer at space station: Welcome to the space station! You are a very privileged barge of students to be here today, you will be going on a field trip to mars one of the first few fieldtrips we organize for students. Before the actual journey begin, it is necessary to train all of you about movement in a space ship and how to move in a gravity-defying place. If you all would, please follow me this way.  
  
After the officer had given an introductory speech, the students when through a series of training and it made them turned out to be rather professional "astronauts". With all the newly acquired knowledge in mine, the excited, nervous, anxious, bored, sleepy students were finally counting down to the moment when they were to board the space shuttle.  
  
Officer: OK, you all may boarded the space shuttle, due to the large numbers of you, we will have 2 space shuttle to cater to all of. So can all of you split up into two groups.  
  
Slowly the mass of student split into two distinct groups. Of course, the basketball team stuck together, that was the aim of the trip after all. After which, they were being led into the separate space shuttles.  
  
[Inside the space shuttle]  
  
Ayako: this is so cool, look at all the equipments!  
  
Mitsui: *stares in wide amazement*  
  
Ryota: yah, is this for real  
  
Akagi: glad I came!  
  
Kogure: I agree totally!  
  
Rukawa. *sleeping soundly, unaware of the surrounding*  
  
Officer: Please get onto a seat and fasten your seat belts we will be off soon and I will be the captain of the shuttle, Gary. *Smiles* Sit tight, we will be off soon!  
  
The gang took their seats in the spacious shuttle and settle down, each of them feeling that tinge of nervous but as usually, only one person appeared unaffected, yes, Rukawa, he snuggled against the soft cushion seat and continued his sleep. They exchanged nervous smiles and encouragement as the shuttle begin the countdown.  
  
Space shuttle: 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.0.  
  
The space shuttle soared into the clear blue sky with a loud roar and they are on their way towards an unexpected visit on mar.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Issei & Jem  
  
Genre: NON-YAOI, AU  
  
Coupling: None  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Parts: 2/?  
  
Warning: Grammar mistakes and spelling errors.  
  
A little OOC maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the SD boys. But we do own the  
  
space shuttle ^^  
  
* *: Action or Sound  
  
[] : Narration  
  
" ": Dialogue  
  
{ }: Alien language  
  
// : Replay  
  
() : Author's note  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Mars Meets Earth: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Everyone was chatting happily about their trip to Mars. Well, not exactly everyone. An angry Martian was grumbling to himself on how unlucky he was.  
  
Prince: {Damn, they have taken off! Now how am I suppose to return to Mars?"}  
  
Akagi: "I hope they arrange more trips like this."  
  
Kogure: "I'm afraid there aren't anymore planet that are suitable for us to visit..."  
  
Akagi: "Hmm... Yah. You're right. We visited the Moon last year."  
  
Mitsui: "We should visit Venus! We might get to see the goddess of Venus there, if we're lucky." *grins*  
  
Akagi: "Yeah, before you even get to see the goddess herself, you've already become  
  
a pile of ashes."  
  
Kogure: "Venus is scorching hot. Probes that landed on that planet has recorded  
  
temperatures of 475 degree Celsius even at night!"  
  
Mitsui: "Gosh... Kogure, you sure know a lot about planets..."  
  
Kogure: "Not really... I read them from books."  
  
Prince: {Ah... a bunch of silly earthlings...Ack!}  
  
The Prince who was hiding under one of the seats in the shuttle was beginning to feel numb all over. (Don't ask how he got under there, he must be some flexible Martian) Just at this moment, an extra weight came crashing onto his shoulders. Somebody has just sat on the seat his is under.  
  
Prince: {ARGH! What the...}  
  
Rukawa: "Huh?"  
  
Akagi: "What's wrong Rukawa?"  
  
Rukawa: "My seat feels a little different..."  
  
Akagi: "You must have slept too much, the seat has gone out of proportions."  
  
Rukawa: "..."  
  
[Back in Mars]  
  
[In alien language]  
  
"Your Majesty! The prince has been kidnapped by the Earthlings!"  
  
"What! Didn't I order you to keep a close eye on him?!"  
  
"He knocked out the guards..."  
  
"I knew it. Have you sent out the IPM?" [Refer to Chapter 1, to definition of IPM]  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty! We have sent out the IPM. They'll be waiting for your orders on Earth."  
  
"I don't intend to declare war with Earth. Just find the Prince and bring him back. Do so without hurting the Earthlings or let them discover your existence!"  
  
"Yes! Your Majesty!"  
  
[End of alien language]  
  
  
  
[Back on Earth]  
  
  
  
Students filed out of the shuttle, most of them were still busy chatting away about the exciting trip to the Planet Mars. Unknown to them, a certain Martian was stuck under one of the seats.  
  
Prince: "Help me... Someone get me out of here..."  
  
The Prince's body was numb from the way he had crouched under the seat.  
  
Akagi: "Hey! Rukawa! Wake up!"  
  
Rukawa: *blinks eyes* "huh?" *sits up*  
  
Akagi: "We've landed..."  
  
Rukawa: "Uh..." *rubs eyes*  
  
Akagi walked off. Rukawa was the only one left in the shuttle. He was about to sit up and leave when something grabbed his ankle. Rukawa almost screamed. Slowly he looked down at his feet to find a pair of gloved hands. Suspecting that one of the team members trying to play a trick on him, he merely kicked the hands away. But the hands came back again at his ankle and this time Rukawa got irritated. He bent down to look under the seat and almost fainted.  
  
[Several minutes later.]  
  
Rukawa: "I must be dreaming..." *shakes head*  
  
Rukawa peered under the seat again and blinked his eyes.  
  
Prince: {What the hell is this earthling looking at? Get me out!}  
  
Rukawa: "What are you?"  
  
Prince: {Huh? What are you trying to say? Just get me out of here!}  
  
Rukawa: "Huh?"  
  
Prince: {Get. Me. Out. Of. Here!!!}  
  
Rukawa: *confused*  
  
(The Prince is using an alien language to communicate with a very confused Human)  
  
Prince: {Great... you don't understand what I'm trying to say.}  
  
The Martian reached into his pocket to pull out a little black button and ball. He placed the button into the ear and swallowed the ball.  
  
Prince: "Get me out of here!"  
  
Rukawa: "Oh..."  
  
Rukawa: "What are you first?"  
  
Prince: "I'm a Martian!! Now get me out of here!"  
  
Rukawa grabbed the Martians hands and began to pull. After some struggle, the Martian was finally out from under the seat.  
  
Prince: "Thank you."  
  
Rukawa: "Umm..."  
  
Rukawa ignored the Martian and began to walk away.  
  
Prince: "Hey! Wait for me! Don't leave me here!"  
  
The Martian just followed Rukawa home; he had no other places to go either. This was his first time on Earth. Along the way, he got several weird looks from the people around. Who wouldn't, with such funny long pointed ears, super long blazing red hair and a black rubber suit..  
  
Prince: "Hmm. So, this is Earth... and the earthlings do look weird with their tiny weeny little ears... and weird attire."  
  
[He is not using his microphone]  
  
Rukawa: "Stop following me!"  
  
Prince: *activates voice translator* "I have no where else to go to... I'm lost."  
  
Rukawa: "That's none of my business..."  
  
Prince: "Please let me follow you... I'll do anything you want!"  
  
Rukawa: "Hmm... Do anything?"  
  
Prince: *nods*  
  
Rukawa: "Ok, get out of my sight."  
  
Prince: "..."  
  
After much persuasion, which includes the pulling of Rukawa's legs to prevent him from walking away and the much Martian sweet talk, Rukawa finally gave in. Back at Rukawa's apartment, the Martian was practically examining every single item and furniture.  
  
Prince: "Wow! What peculiar stuff you earthlings have..." *jumps on couch*  
  
Rukawa: "Martian... remove your shoes."  
  
Prince: "Shoes? You mean my 'Feet Wraps'?"  
  
Rukawa: "Whatever..."  
  
The Martian bent down and with a soft push of the button on the so-called 'Feet Wraps', it shrank into the rubber suit. Rukawa was sort of fascinated by those Martian shoes. But the sight that came after the shoes were a little too much to take. The Martian Prince has got only four toes and his feet were blood red in colour the colour fades off around the calf.  
  
Rukawa: "..."  
  
Hanamichi: "Gosh! You've got five toes! What did you do to them?" You've got toe implants or something!"  
  
Rukawa: "..."  
  
Rukawa led the excited Martian Prince into a room.  
  
Rukawa: "This will be your room..."  
  
Prince: "Woh... cool. You know what, I'm beginning to like this place. It's so colourful! Back in Mars, everything is red, brown, grey or black! Well, except the plants we grow in our underground empire of course."  
  
Rukawa: "You have an underground empire?"  
  
Prince: "Err... I'm not suppose to reveal that though..."  
  
Rukawa: "So what are you doing here?"  
  
Prince: *feet in air* "Because you people blasted off Mars with me in your shuttle! You brought me here!"  
  
But before the angry Martian could finish with his rants, Rukawa left the room and closed the door behind his back. So much for a host, but what can you expect from Rukawa anyway,  
  
Martian or human, as long as you don't irritate him he wouldn't bother.  
  
The Martian prince looked around his new room. It was totally different from his all grey, weird equipment filled room back in Mars.  
  
Prince: "I think I better explore this place a little..."  
  
But the Martian seem to have a little problem with the door.  
  
Prince: "What's with the door? Where's the button to open it?" *feels around the wall*  
  
After pushing every bump on the wall and door, he pulled out his 'Universal Remote Control'. But no matter which button he pressed on the control the door wouldn't open.  
  
Prince: "Damn! Earthling!! Get me out of this room!!" *bangs door*  
  
But Rukawa was too deep in sleep to hear him. It was 5 hours later before the Martian was able to get out of the room. It never came to him to turn the knob on the door.  
  
Prince: "You Earthlings have funny methods to open doors."  
  
Rukawa: "Here is your dinner."  
  
The Martian Prince stared at his food in amazement.  
  
Prince: "WOW.... what's this?"  
  
Rukawa: "Instant bowl noodles..."  
  
Prince: "Smells delicious. How am I supposed to eat it?"  
  
Rukawa: "Put it in your mouth."  
  
Rukawa: "Hey! What are doing?"  
  
Prince: "Eating?"  
  
Rukawa: "Put the noodles in your mouth, not the bowl!"  
  
Prince: "Oh..."  
  
Rukawa: "Use this." *hands him a pair of chopsticks*  
  
Prince: "How am I suppose to use this?" *holds the pair of chopsticks in his hand, the way you would grab something*  
  
Rukawa: "Forget it... use the fork instead."  
  
Prince: "Fork?"  
  
Rukawa: "This is a fork, and you use it like this." *demonstrates how to use a fork*  
  
Rukawa felt like strangling the poor Martian. Never in his life had anyone made he talk this much.  
  
Prince: "Back in Mars, we don't eat such things. We have what we call 'Life Packs'. A sort of liquid with all the required nutrients & minerals the body needs to stay alive. Very convenient..."  
  
Rukawa: "..." *busy with his dinner*  
  
Prince: "Oh! I actually forgot to ask for your name! What is your name?"  
  
Rukawa: "..." *busy with his dinner*  
  
Prince: "Hello? Earthling?! What's your name?" *waves hand in front of Rukawa*  
  
Rukawa: "..." *busy with his dinner*  
  
Prince: "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
Rukawa: "Rukawa Kaede..."  
  
Prince: "Say so earlier! Call me Hanamichi. Anyway, may I know how you earthlings relieve yourselves?"  
  
Rukawa: "Huh?"  
  
Prince: "I'm sort of urgent..."  
  
Rukawa: "The toilet is to your right."  
  
Prince: "oh..."  
  
The Martian got up from his seat and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Prince: "My... my... how interesting! But what am I suppose to do now?"  
  
He looked around the bathroom. A bathtub, toilet bowl, basin, shelves with loads of bottles and other stuff. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Issei & Jem  
  
Genre: NON-YAOI, AU  
  
Coupling: None  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Parts: 3/?  
  
Warning: Grammar mistakes and spelling errors.  
  
A little OOC maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the SD boys. But we do own the  
  
space shuttle ^^  
  
HI folks! Hmm sorry if it took so long for this chapter to be up.I was having exams for the past few weeks.yup sorry! But now I am back with the third chapter hope all of you will enjoy it and do give C&C!  
  
1  
  
2 Words in * * is action  
  
3 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
4 Chapter 3  
  
Hanamichi stared at the room before him  
  
Hanamichi: Oh, wow! This is their toilet?  
  
Hanamichi fumbled with the "complex equipments", reaching out towards the handle of the tap.  
  
Hanamichi: What is this?  
  
With all his might, he came down hard on the handle. "Bam"  
  
Tap: ^What was that for? ^*Feeling sore all over*  
  
Then as if by magic, "rain" came pouring all over him.  
  
Hanamichi: Ah! How come the roof is leaking! I am all wet!  
  
Hanamichi looked upwards only to find an odd looking thing staring back at him. The "thing" had about a hundred minute holes and it was at the moment spraying water out.  
  
Hanamichi: Urine? Help! Rukawa!  
  
(In mars, the Martians do not use shower, rather they don't use water, they are dry clean!)  
  
  
  
Rukawa, who had fallen asleep while having his dinner was jerk to a start by a loud shill voice.  
  
Rukawa: ^How in the world did he get into trouble in the toilet? ^  
  
Rukawa opened the bathroom door (it was not locked ^^;;) and stared at the Hanamichi before him. He was wet from head to toe and was screaming non- stop in his loud voice that could make one deaf. Rukawa unable to tolerant the noise could only try to shut him up.  
  
Rukawa: Baka! Shut up! *Turn the tap off*  
  
Hanamichi: But. but there is a monster spraying urine all over me!  
  
Rukawa: If there is any monster, it is you!  
  
Hanamichi quieted after such a shrewd remark.  
  
Rukawa: That *pointing to the shower* is only a shower. SHOWER.  
  
Hanamichi: Shower?  
  
Rukawa: Yes, you use it to bath. And it is water, not urine.  
  
Hanamichi: *Slightly embarrassed* I see  
  
Rukawa: If you need to use the toilet, it is that. *Pointing to the toilet bowl*  
  
Hanamichi: I am the tensai I don't need your help!  
  
Rukawa: . ^Tensai? He is only an idiot Martian.^  
  
  
  
(Martians do not use equipments like us, they do not have much of a sewage system there is useless as there is not much water on mars. Hence, they do it in a rather primitive way! ^^;;;;)  
  
Hanamichi stared at the newly introduced equipment.  
  
Hanamichi: What did that he said it is? Bullet hole? Hmm. how do you use it?  
  
Hanamichi started fiddling with the "equipment". "Whoosh!" the flush system worked as Hanamichi laid his finger on the large sliver button on the top of the water tank.  
  
Hanamichi: Oh, this thing is alive! It can talk, but in a strange language though.  
  
Hanamichi speaks into the microphone, hoping to be able to talk to it and maybe find out how he can relieve himself.  
  
Hanamichi: So, there is actually a species of animal that the translator cannot communicate with. I will tell father about that when I return back home. Taking out a not pad from one of his pockets. He jot down some notes:  
  
" Animal: Bullet hole  
  
Language: *pause for a while* Whoosh "  
  
After noting down all the information he need, he is still unable to carry out his motive and was getting desperate.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Maybe I should ask Rukawa for help. ^  
  
Hanamichi: RU.  
  
Hanamichi begin to shout but realise that Rukawa was already beside the door.  
  
Rukawa: Yes?  
  
Hanamichi: Erm. I don't know how to use the bullet hole.  
  
Rukawa: Bullet hole?  
  
Hanamichi: Erm.this. *Pointing to the toilet bowl*  
  
Rukawa: That, for your information, is known as the toilet bowl, not a bullet hole. And may I know what you are doing flushing the toilet for the tenth time in a row?  
  
Hanamichi: Oh, I was trying to communicate with it.  
  
Rukawa: Communicate? It is dead. It cannot talk.  
  
Hanamichi: Ok. So how do you use this?  
  
Rukawa stared at the Martian with disbelief (obviously he does not show it).  
  
Rukawa: ^What sort of a deal have you got yourself? Now you have to toilet train a Martian. ^  
  
  
  
Surprising, Hanamichi was quick to learn the trick to using the toilet and was done with it soon.  
  
Hanamichi: Now I must wash my hands as Rukawa had said.  
  
Hanamichi looked at the shower tap.  
  
Hanamichi: This is for bathing  
  
His eyes scan the room again and found a smaller version.  
  
Hanamichi: Hmm. this should be the one (his intelligence this time is amazing)  
  
And again, he washed his hands successfully. The trouble begins when he looked up and sees the rows and rows of bottles before him.  
  
Hanamichi: Hmm what is this? *Picks up a bottle labelled "shampoo"*  
  
Hanamichi had taken a liking for the bottle because the contents inside were ocean blue and the Martian appeared to like the colour blue a lot.  
  
Hmm, the colour is very pretty. What is it for? *Looks at the reading*  
  
(The translator is able to allow Hanamichi to read)  
  
Label: Directions: massage the shampoo into hair and work into lather. Rinse thoroughly with water. For healthier shinier hair, use together with conditioner!  
  
Hanamichi: So you use this on your hair. It is blue. Does it mean that your hair will become blue? Hmm.blue hair, I would like a change of hair colour.  
  
Hanamichi followed the instructions on the label and started washing his hair.  
  
[After a while]  
  
Hanamichi: Hmm.done, I have rinsed my hair thoroughly with water. Now my hair should be blue in colour.  
  
Hanamichi looked into the mirror.  
  
Hanamichi: What! How come it is still flaming red!  
  
Rukawa who was finishing his dinner heard the Martian's shouts again.  
  
Rukawa: ^He is nothing but trouble! ^  
  
He made his way to the bathroom for the third time in the evening  
  
Rukawa: In trouble?  
  
Rukawa looked at Hanamichi and stared hard at his dripping wet hair.  
  
Rukawa: *great, he had been experimenting with all the chemicals in the room^  
  
Hanamichi: how come my hair is still red?  
  
Rukawa: what do you mean?  
  
Hanamichi: I thought your hair would turn blue after you use this. See it is blue in colour.  
  
Rukawa: NO, it will not. This is shampoo for you to wash your hair, not to dye your hair. If you want to change your hair colour, you dye it.D-Y-E-  
  
Hanamichi: really?  
  
Rukawa: If you are done using the bathroom, please get out and stop destroying it!  
  
Hanamichi: I was not!  
  
Rukawa: You almost did!  
  
Rukawa cleared the table after dinner and got ready to sleep. Hanamichi followed him everywhere he went and it was getting on his nerves.  
  
Rukawa: quit following me.  
  
Hanamichi: If I do, then what can I do?  
  
Rukawa: Sleep; watch TV, anything except to destroy my house and its owner.  
  
Rukawa walked into his room and slam the door right into Hanamichi's face.  
  
Hanamichi: Sleep? Where? Where do I sleep, Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa had already changed into his pyjamas when he heard Hanamichi knocking at his knock.  
  
Rukawa left his room. Took some spare blanket and a pillow and threw it on the couch.  
  
Rukawa: *Points to couch* you like that don't you?  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah! It is soft and comfortable!  
  
Rukawa: So, that is your bed. Make yourself at home!  
  
Rukawa returned back into his room and it the distant, the walls vibrated from the strength of the "slam". Rukawa fell into his bed and was asleep the very next moment, exhausted from all the talking.  
  
  
  
[Morning]  
  
Rukawa move towards the door and was getting ready to get onto his bike when he saw Hanamichi following him.  
  
Rukawa: Stop following me.  
  
Hanamichi: Where are you going?  
  
Rukawa: School.  
  
Hanamichi: I want to go to.  
  
Rukawa: No you can't you will only scare everyone away.  
  
Hanamichi: I will not.  
  
Rukawa: Your ears.  
  
Hanamichi: I will cover it up.  
  
Hanamichi used his thick red hair to cover his long ears up.  
  
Hanamichi: See I look human!  
  
By then Rukawa had already fallen asleep. Exhausted from having to talk so much in one morning, he thought he had take a nap before he goes to school.  
  
Hanamichi: Rukawa!  
  
"Bash"  
  
Hanamichi: What was that for.  
  
Rukawa: .No one wakes me up.  
  
Hopping onto his bike and with Hanamichi running along beside him, the duo set off to an eventful day at school!  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
[In alien language]  
  
"Target found..."  
  
"Report to His Majesty right away!"  
  
"Calling IPU, get ready for Mission M!"  
  
(Jem: Ah... just for your info, this time it's IPU not IPM)  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
[End of alien language]  
  
Hanamichi: Rukawa!!!!!!! *still running after the bike*  
  
Rukawa was too engrossed in his sleep to bother about the Martian Prince who was running crazily after him. Hanamichi stopped and dig into his pockets. Moments later, he pulled out two round magnet looking objects and stuck them under his shoes. ( He was still wearing his Martian shoes or 'Feet Wraps', because they looked perfectly Human enough) The minute the magnets were stuck under his shoes, the Martian began to float. Then bracing himself for the sprint of the century, he took off 'prancing' after Rukawa. In a matter of seconds, he caught up with the sleeping boy.  
  
Hanamichi: Hey!! Wake up! It's dangerous to sleep while cycling! ^even Martians know about safety... Rukawa, you're hopeless...^  
  
Rukawa: "ZzZzzz...zzz...."  
  
Still unable to wake the boy up and the bike was heading towards a parked car, Hanamichi decided to take things into his own hands. The Martian grabbed Rukawa off the bike and hopped onto it himself. With Rukawa tucked safely under his arms, Hanamichi steered the bike to safety.  
  
Hanamichi: Phew! That was close...  
  
Then he realized something.  
  
Hanamichi: Rukawa!! Which way to your school!!!  
  
  
  
Cycling through the school gates, Hanamichi was welcomed by a startling sight. He realized that there were different species of humans.  
  
Hanamichi: Eh... Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: Hmm...  
  
Hanamichi: What are those species with a bulging front?  
  
Rukawa: Huh?  
  
Hanamichi: You know... those... *points at a group of girls*  
  
Rukawa used every bit of his self-control to prevent himself from laughing out loud.  
  
Rukawa: Those are women... *hops off bike*  
  
Hanamichi: "Why do you have so many species for?? Do you Earthlings cross- breed?" *follows Rukawa into the school compound*  
  
Rukawa: *sweatdrop* Cross-breed? what do you think we are? Dogs?  
  
Hanamichi: "Dogs? What are dogs? Another species of Earthlings?"  
  
Rukawa: "No. They are animals..." *walks down corridor*  
  
And so Rukawa spent the next 15 minutes explaining to Hanamichi about dogs and women.  
  
Hanamichi: Ah... you Earthlings are a complicated batch... *shakes head* We Martians have only one species..." *exclaims proudly*  
  
Rukawa: "Then how do you reproduce?"  
  
Hanamichi: Ah! How could you ask such a question? *blush* *hands cupping his own face* An alien couple will decide on who to bear the next generation and the chosen one will consume the 'Red Stone' which will allow him to bear the child... *eyes go starry*  
  
Rukawa: So your mother is a man?  
  
Hanamichi: Man?? No... He's a Martian...!  
  
Rukawa: That's not what I meant... *sweatdrop* *getting thirsty*  
  
Hanamichi: Isn't this what you Earthlings do?  
  
Rukawa: Do what?  
  
Hanamichi: Producing the next generation?  
  
Rukawa: No, it's the women who bear the next generation... *getting uneasy about the topic*  
  
Hanamichi: *scratches head* Complicated... you Earthlings are complicated...  
  
Rukawa slid open a door and gestured the Martian to enter.  
  
Rukawa: You'll stay here until school dismisses...  
  
Hanamichi: Stay here? Why can't I attend classes with you?  
  
Rukawa: "Because you can't... Stop asking questions and stay here..."  
  
Hanamichi: *pouts*  
  
Rukawa slid the door shut and left for his classroom. Hanamichi was left alone in a big, big room with a high ceiling and weird looking lines on the floor.  
  
Hanamichi: Woh... what is this place for?  
  
Something caught the Martian's eyes and had him screaming like crazy.  
  
Hanamichi: ARH!!! ARH!!! ARH!!! They have llabteksab here on Earth too! (The translator was unable to translate the name here, it's actually Basketball... and Hanamichi is saying it in Martian language)  
  
Hanamichi ran towards a tall structure, which has a basket attached to it.  
  
Hanamichi: "Ah... but they don't have any balls here?" *looks around*  
  
He dug into his pockets again and pulled out a metal ball the size of a pea. With a slight squeeze, it expanded into a full size basketball. (If you have any questions about Hanamichi's super pocket, ^^;;; I guess it's a dimension pocket... can hold the Earth)  
  
Hanamichi: Haha! Good thing I brought a spare ball with me! *bounce ball*  
  
The ball the Martian was now dribbling was very different from your conventional one. It was black and had a rough metal feel. But surprisingly, it bounces.  
  
Hanamichi: Here I come! *charges towards the ring*  
  
The Martian uttered a cry before he leaped and dunked the ball into the ring. He landed with a loud "thud".  
  
Hanamichi: "Arh... the ring seems a little low here..." *looks up*  
  
For the next few hours, the Martian was playing the game of basketball like a boy addicted to Play Station. Shot after shot, dunk after dunk and slam after slam... he was certainly enjoying himself.  
  
The door slid open, gasps could be heard as a group of boys crowded around the door to watch the 'show'.  
  
"Who is this guy?"  
  
"Never seen him before..."  
  
"Cool... his skills can easily match those of Akagi..."  
  
"Are you sure it's a 'he'?? Look at the hair... it's so long!"  
  
"Wait a minute... am I seeing things or something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think his ears are pointed!"  
  
"You must be dreaming..."  
  
"I guess so..." *rubs eyes*  
  
Akagi: What are you guys doing here? We've got practice!  
  
Boy: Ah... sorry Akagi! We were just watching...  
  
Miyagi: Woh... New student?  
  
Kogure: Maybe... I've never seen him before...  
  
Akagi: I don't think he's from our school... Move aside...  
  
The Martian stopped when he realized the commotion outside the sports hall.  
  
Hanamichi: Wah... what have I done? *looks at an advancing figure*  
  
Akagi: Who are you? And what are you doing here?  
  
Hanamichi: I... I...  
  
Rukawa: He's my friend... I told him to wait for me here.  
  
Akagi turned to see Rukawa standing behind him.  
  
Hanamichi: RUKAWA!!! You're finally here! I hope I'm not causing any trouble...  
  
Rukawa: ...  
  
Kogure: Rukawa, why don't you introduce your friend to us?  
  
Rukawa: ... this is Hanamichi...  
  
Hanamichi: Hello! Nice to meet you, Earthlings!  
  
Everybody: Earthlings!  
  
Rukawa: ...  
  
Hanamichi: Err... eh... Nice to meet you?  
  
Kogure: Nice to meet you Hanamichi! Anyway, I can see that you play basketball too!  
  
Hanamichi: Basketball?? What's that?  
  
Kogure: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mitsui: What were you playing just now?  
  
Hanamichi: AH... you mean llabteksab?  
  
Everybody: .  
  
Hanamichi: I love llabtekasb! I'm in the Inter-Galactic Llabteksab team too! *smiles proudly*  
  
The team drags Rukawa to a side.  
  
  
  
Miyagi: Where is your friend from? Mars??  
  
Rukawa: *sweatdrops* .  
  
After some thought, Rukawa nodded his head. The team turned to look at a very confused looking Martian. 


End file.
